


Erratic

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e04 Phantom Traveler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen Walker is her sister's next of kin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erratic

Karen's phone rings, a number she doesn't recognize, probably the cute guy she gave her number to at the bar last week, and she tells herself she won't answer—work to do and all—but that only lasts twenty seconds before she picks up the phone.

"Karen Walker?" It's a woman's voice.

"Speaking," Karen says.

"This is Dr. Dilawar at Peninsula Regional Medical Center. You're next of kin for Amanda Walker?"

"She's my sister," Karen says, feeling her breathing become erratic. "What happened?"

"Amanda's plane crashed—"

"Oh my god," Karen interrupts. "Tell me where. I'm coming."


End file.
